What A Bet Can Do
by lilyevansandjamespotter
Summary: This is a year of change for Hogwarts 7th years, for starters, there are exchange students coming and going all year and some of the student body is going to be coming and going also. The worst of enemies to will find a sweet spot together and grow togeth
1. Ch1: Summer Ends

**Disclaimer: I am not taking rights for any of the characters except the ones that you haven't heard of. **

**

* * *

Chapter One: Summer Ends and a New School Year Begins**

"Hermione, get downstairs or you'll miss the flight!"

"Alright, alright!" Hermione yelled downstairs as she gathered last minute belongings for her next year and her last year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

She raced down the stairs and got into a car with her mother and father and they left for the airport back to London.

Hermione and her family had been living in Paris for a few months now and she assured her parents that she would be fine going to the Hogwarts train without them. They couldn't go into the barrier anyways so what was the point.

Actually, school didn't start for anther two days. She was leaving for London to stay with Harry and Ron and the whole bunch. Today was August 30th, she would arrive in London in a few hours and spend the night at the Leaky Caldron and spend the day with Ron and Harry and then the night again and then leave for Hogwarts.

Once she reached London, she summoned the Knight Bus and went to the Leaky Caldron.

"Hi Mrs.Weasley." Hermione said when she walked into the room.

"Hi, Hermione… how are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Fine, fine. The boys just went shopping and here is your Hogwarts letter too."  
"Thank you and I think I am going to put this in my room and then go find them," Hermione said and she took her bags to her and Ginny's room.

After about an hour of shopping, Hermione finally found Harry and Ron at the ice cream shop.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley!" She called.

Harry's head spun around to see where the noises came from and he looked behind him and saw Hermione.  
"Hey Hermione." Ron said.

"Hey Ron."

"So, which school are you going to?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts. What other school?"

"You didn't get the exchange student form?"

"No, I did get head girl though."

"WE are going to France for our seventh year."  
"You mean you won't be at the same school?"

"We will be their a few weeks out of the last semester but that's it. The last three weeks to be exact."

"Yeah, and Ginny is going to the states," Harry said.

"Ginny is going away to? Who will I talk to?"

"They are sending students there too." Ron said.

"Yeah, maybe you can make a few new friends." Harry said.

"Come on Mione, it won't be that bad." Ron said.

"Yeah, their will only be Malfoy, and all the other Slythrins."

"Oh, thanks Ron." Hermione said.

"Your welcome." Ron said and grinned.

"We better be going back for dinner." Harry said.

"Alright, alright."

"SO, what are we going to do on our last day together?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I was going to take you muggle shopping."

"Muggle shopping? How are we going to pay for that?"

"Don't worry boys… I got it covered." Hermione said with a grin.

After dinner, they headed off to bed after a few games of wizard chess.

"WE have to leave by ten in the morning so, we have to get up early." Hermione told the boys.

"Alright, see you in the morning." Harry said.

Hermione woke the next morning and she dressed in jeans, and a T shirt with sneakers. She put her hair in a braid and she walked down stairs for breakfast.

"Wow, Hermione," Ron said.

"What, you have never seen me like this?"

"No… never." Harry said.

"Well, you better get used to it." Hermione said and she grinned.

"Alright, well, we better get going right Hermione?" Harry said.

"Yeah, sure… I wonder if the car is here yet…" Hermione said.

"The car, I don't know how to drive Hermione and Ron was the one that ran us into the Whomping Willow."

"I never said you where driving so calm down," Hermione said with a smile.


	2. Ch2: Muggle Shopping

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or am I taking right for them._

* * *

Chapter 2: Muggle Shopping

"Then who's driving?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Well, you see I am a muggle so what do you accept, come on Ron." Hermione said.

"Yeah Ron, what did you accept?" Harry asked.

"Oh shut up." Ron said and turned a scarlet color. "But, when did you learn to drive?" Ron asked after a few seconds.

"Well, being in Paris for the summer and being all alone, I had to get around somehow while mum and dad where at work."

Hermione said and she looked at her watch and said,

"Come on, we can pick something up for breakfast."

She grabbed a bag and they said goodbye to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley.

"Where are we going first?" Ron asked her after stopping at a local McDonald's and getting some breakfast.

"We are going to the book store first." Hermione said with a grin.

"Typical…" Harry mumbled.

"What was that?" Hermione said and she looked at Harry with daring eyes.

"Nothing, nothing." Harry said.

Hermione drove to a book store entitled 'Coas' and then went inside.

"Have you ever been here before miss?" A man said,

Hermione guessed around their early 20s.

"Yes, I have and should still have an account."

"Name and address please."

"Hermione Granger, 200 South Pine."

"A or B?"

"A."

"Yes, you do have an account here Miss Granger."

"Thank you." Hermione said and they searched all of the bookshelves for something appealing.

"When did you ever come here?" Harry asked.

"When I was little and stayed with my aunt on summer breaks and when summer break was going on at

Hogwarts."

"Oh," Harry said and paused and picked up a book,

"Hey what do you think about this one?" Harry said.

Hermione took a closer look at the book; she had read and returned this book.

"Hey, I've read this…" She said and opened the book to find her worn signature.

"Wow, I wonder how long this has been here." Hermionemummbled.

Soon, they found Ron and got coffee at the coffee shop at the bookstore and went window shop.

"Maybe I should get mum and dad an anniversary gift." Ron said.

"When is it?" Hermione asked.

"In a few days, the fourth I think." Ron said.

"Yeah, you might." Hermione said and smiled.

"Come on, let's go into this shop!" Hermione said after they parked the car and started to walk around.

"Oh, no… 'The Gin' yeah bet it full of retro stuff…" Harry said.

"Come on… it won't be that bad." Hermione said and she opened the door. As the walked in, a heavy smell of incense and tea flew over them.

"Reminds me of Trelawny's room." Ron said and shuddered.

"Hey, look at this Ron." Harry said and he pointed out little bowls of different figures.

Hermione wandered over to the books and started to look around. Before she knew it, she had found four different books that she found interesting.

As she reached for a book that was entitled, 'Sight: A gift and a Curse' she felt a hand on hers and she looked up to see a dark haired man that was slightly taller than she was.

"Oh, excuse me." He said.

Hermione just started… she had seen this guy before, "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so; I would have remembered such a lovely face."

She smiled and blushed a light red. "I am Brain and you are--"

"Hermione… Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."

"And you too Hermione."

She glanced over her shoulder to see Harry and Ron throwing things at each other, "I have to go… good bye," Hermione said slowly and she took one of the copies behind the book and she went over to Ron and Harry and they paid and left.

"Who was that Hermione?" Ron asked her when they where back in the car.

"I don't know… but I felt… feel as if I know him from somewhere…"

"Yeah, somewhere in dream land." Harry said.

* * *

Okay, please reveiw and next chapter will be up soon, BJ 

CH.3 The new Year Begins


	3. Ch3 Back To school We Go

**Chapter 3: Back to School we go **

After about a few hours of shopping, they went back to the Leaky Caldron for dinner.

"That was fun." Hermione said as she set up a chess game between her and Ron.

"Yes, that was fun." Ron said.

"Oh rub it in why don't you?" Ginny said at her announce of not being able to go.

"well, let's see, we went out to breakfast and then lunch and then we went shopping… mind you muggle shopping it was so much fun!" Ron said and grinned at his little sister.

"Oh shut up Ron." Ginny said.

"Are you all packed?" Harry asked her as he sat next to Hermione.

"Yes."

"Go double check," Ron said.

"Fine, you're just mad because I get to go to the United States."

"No, I get to go to France."

"And I am getting annoyed. Ginny, go away please." Hermione said.

"Fine…." She said and she mumbled things.

A few hours later, Mrs. Weasley came in and told them that it was time for bed.

They went to bed and woke the next morning around seven o'clock.

"Good morning Hermione…" Ron said as she came in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Good morning Ron, Harry." She said and sat down for some breakfast of pancakes.

"How did you sleep?" Harry asked her.

"Good and you?"

"Nightmares, but okay." He replied and smiled. She returned a smile and ate a piece of bacon.

Mrs. Weasley came in and said; "Now children, we have to leave right now."

"But mum, it's only 8 o'clock."

"And it is rush hour, now get your bags." She said and we all got our luggage.

"Well, this is your first year at Hogwarts without us." Ron said.

"Yes, and I will miss you very much, but maybe I will make a few friends." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you don't need friends you need allies." Harry said.

"Yes, with the newest Slythrins… good luck." Ron said.

"Oh, thank you…. and good luck, boy who lived." Hermione said and she looked out the window.

"Yeah, Harry, that will be hell." Ron said.

"And you will be there every step of the way." Harry said.

"Are you sure about that?" Ron said and smiled.

"Yes, positive."

"Hey, look, we are there already." Hermione said and she got out of the car and got her bags. Everyone else followed in suit.

Hermione ran through the barrier and she saw more than one train, each was labeled with a different color. Apparently, they had given out color cards in letters.

"Good bye Harry, and don't forget to write." Hermione said as she hugged him.

"Same to you." Ron said to Hermione as he hugged her.

"Well, this is our train…" Harry said as the walked to a purple train.

"Bye and don't forget to write me!!" Hermione called.

Ten minutes later she was standing next to a blue train.

"Bye Ginny… have fun and don't forget to write."

"You have fun too and you don't forget to write either because if you forget and then I forget, we will never talk again."

Hermione laughed and she walked to the red train that was The Hogwarts Express.

She walked along compartments to find not a single one open, so she opened one that had two girls inside.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Not at all, come on in." A voice said.

On one side was a girl with black hair and dark green eyes. She was in a black robe and underneath it looked like jeans and a button down shirt.

Across from her was a girl with brilliant blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She was also in a black robe and jeans and t-shirt underneath.

"I am Annabel and you are--"

"I am Hermione Granger, where are you from?"

"I am from Australia."

"And you are--" Annabel said to the blonde chick.

The blonde girl was reading a book and had headphones over her ears.

"Oh, sorry, I am Bonnie and I am from the states."

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked.

"Hogwarts a history, I picked it up in Diagon alley when I was there last week."

"Very good book I must say," Hermione said.

Bonnie smiled and began to read again and she put her headphones back on.

The door to the compartment opened, and none other than Draco Malfoy stepped into the compartment… but he looked…somehow different.

He had the same platinum blonde hair, different blue eyes, more muscle, probably from Quiddich training. He was in the same green robes.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Where is Potty and Weasel?" He asked before Bonnie sighed and she removed her head phones.

"They went away, what are you doing her and what do you want?" Hermione said.

"Who are your friends Granger?"

"I am Annabel and this is Bonnie." Annabel said.

"Nice to meet you, now Granger, someone has informed me that you are Head Girl so--"

"What of it Malfoy?" Hermione interrupted.

"Seeing that I am Head Boy, we need to go to the meeting."

"You're Head Boy?" She said.

Draco smirked and pointed at a shiny head badge that was on his chest.

"Damn." Hermione murmured, and she put her Head badge on.

"I'll see you when the train stops." She said to Annabel and Bonnie.

"Laters," Bonnie said and she murmured something along the lines of, "What do you have to do for some quiet around here?"

Annabel looked at Bonnie and smiled, "See ya later."

Hermione stood up and Draco gaped. He had not realized that she know looked like… well the way she looked.

She had strait curls and more curves.

"Are you coming?" She asked and she walked out the door.

He eventually caught up with her and they walked into the compartment with all of the prefects.

The Gryffindor prefects gasped at the sight of their new heads.

'_A snake and a lion are not a good combination, has Dumbledor gone mad? Wait, he already was mad, maybe he went crazy-er.' _One of the Gryffindor prefects, Maybel Drew thought, she was a 6th year.

After going over every rule in the rule book and setting up times for meetings and such, when the train stopped and they started their way to the carriages.

"Malfoy, what the hell no, who the hell did you bribe on the board to get head boy?" Hermione said when they where inside the Head Carriage.

"Dumbledor just gave it too me so don't be jealous." He said and smirked.

"Me? Jealous of you? Hell no." Authors note: If you haven't figured it out yet this is rated **PG-13 **because of mild language and a few other things

"Don't hide you real feelings for me; I know you have a crush on me." He said and smirked.

"Wipe that dirty smirk off your face or I'll--"

"What will you do Granger?" Malfoy said.

Hermione raised her wand;' and said, "I'll curse you into oblivion."

"Try it." He said and raised his wand.

"Ya know what? You're not worth it." Hermione said and lowered her wand and she gazed out the window.

"Are we there yet?" Malfoy asked.

"Dose it look like were there yet?" Hermione said.

"Yes, it does." Malfoy said and he opened the carriage door and said, "Ladies first."

Hermione looked at him and she jumped out of the carriage and started walking.

"hey! Wait for me will ya?" Draco yelled.

"Do I have to?" Hermione said and she stopped.

"Yes." Draco said. 

She stopped and waited and they walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

I am going to work on the next chapter and it will b up really soon. Have a Happy New years Eve/ New Year if I am not back on by then. The next chapter will be Ch.4 The First Day and The Bet

BJ


End file.
